PROJECT SUMMARY All the Phase II CoBRE projects utilize molecular biology approaches to understand the molecular mechanisms of respiratory diseases caused by respiratory pathogens, including influenza virus (Project 1 and Project 2), Streptococcus pneumoniae (Project 3) and Pseudomonas aeruginosa (Project 4). The overall objective of the Molecular Biology Core (MBC) is to provide centralized services and technical expertise in molecular biology for Phase II CoBRE project investigators, pilot project investigators, and other investigators. The specific aims of the MBC are to provide services and support for 1) functional studies using RNAi and CRISPR/Cas9, transgene overexpression, and mutagenesis/deletion, 2) genome-wide gene profiling using RNA sequencing, 3) molecular assays including reporter assays and real-time quantitative PCR, 4) reagents for respiratory and infectious disease research including primary lung cells, respiratory viruses and bacteria, and 5) advice, consultation and training on various aspects of molecular biology and developing or adopting new methods as needed.